herofandomcom-20200223-history
Cyborg (DC)
Cyborg'is a hero from DC comics most famous for being a member of the Teen Titans and was one of the main heroes of the cartoon as well as the comics (both those based on the series and the original comics, which predated the Teen Titans cartoon). Cyborg is arguably one of the most popular of the Titans and as such he was one of the core group throughout the run of the series - he is notable as a character who is not only incredibly powerful in strength but also extremely intelligent, being a genius with an IQ of 170. Even taking into account his remaining biological body on it's own Cyborg has above average strength. Becoming Cyborg Cyborg was born Victor Stone to his parents, Silas and Elinore Stone. Vic's parent's were scientists at S.T.A.R. Labs who preformed experiments on Victor in order to increase his IQ. The experiments payed off and Victor was granted a 170 IQ at a young age but resented his parents and father in particular for trying to control him. Victor would rebel against his parents by getting involved with a thug named Ron Evers who would latter become a professional criminal. His father disapproved of Victor wasting his potential consorting with hoodlums and gang members insisting instead that Victor put his mind to use to become a superior student and get a head start on life in school, Vic rebelled against his father further by working out and getting a head start in life as a professional athlete in school instead. One day Vic visited S.T.A.R. Labs while his parents were preforming an experiment that involved opening up an inter-dimensional portal, the experiment went aery when a creature travelled through the portal and wreaked havoc on the lab. Eventually the creature was sent back through the portal but not before Elinore was killed in the creature's rampage and Victor was seriously injured. Silas saved Victor's life by rebuilding him as a cyborg, this combined with his mother's death only served to make Vic and Silas grow further apart. Vic soon became a member of the Teen Titans and took up the name "Cyborg". Silas, wanting to help Victor put up the money to have the Titan Tower built for his son and his new team, though Silas never told Vic he was the one who made the arrangements for Titan Tower and remained an anonymous sponsor. Cyborg would find out later that his father was the sponsor of Titan Tower but also that the creature that killed his mother had also given Silas radiation poisoning. Cyborg never made peace with his father even after his death but has since come to hold a certain level of respect for him and after his father's death Cyborg only became more focused on giving his life purpose by protecting society. His backstory was changed in ''Teen Titans 2003 series in which he was involved in a car accident that claimed the life of his mother, instead of being attacked by an unidentified blob like alien life-form, though in both cases he gained his cybernetic upgrade. This change was due to being to gruesome for children to watch. Powers and Abilities '''Cybernetic Exoskeleton: A large part of Cyborg's human body was replaced with cybernetic implants encased in titanium plating. *'Enhanced Strength & Endurance': His cybernetics give him greatly increased strength and endurance. He once demonstrated that he was strong enough to pick up a whole building and swing it like a bat. *'Scanner Vision': A high-end sensor to scan the environment and to detect people, even if their invisible. *'Electronic Communication': Cyborg can perceive technological communications, like information or data. *'Cybernetic Arm': Produces several different tools (a saw, a welding torch, a buffer, etc.) from his arms. *'High-Tech Weapons': Possess inbuilt offensive capabilities. **'Sonic Cannon': One in each arm. **'Smaller Sonic Blasts': Located in his feet. **'Missiles': One in each shoulder and a couple of missile in his chest.. *'Limb Removal': He is also capable of detaching both arms from his body, he is also able to remotely control his detached arms, which can fly. Mechanical Engineering: Cyborg is an expert in the field of mechanical engineering. In addition to maintaining his own cybernetic systems, Cyborg also invented his own car, which he dubbed the "T-car". Perpetual Appetite: Cyborg is without a doubt the hungriest of the Titans and is capable of consuming more food than his physical size would suggest. His preferred snack is all-meat pizza, but he will enjoy just about anything. Leadership: At times, especially when Robin is absent, Cyborg has demonstrated excellent leadership and tactical capabilities, which came especially handy in the formation of Titans East. Immense Will Power: Arguably, Cyborg's most fearsome trait is the strength of his spirit. *'Telepathic Resistance': He has shown that his human side possessed the power to resist mental corruption from Brother Blood. *'Reassembling': He can also reassemble himself after almost being destroyed. Expert Swordsmanship Skills: When Cyborg was trapped 5,000 years in the past, he was shown to have remarkable swordsman skills as a warrior during the battle with Krall. Trivia *Cyborg ages much slower than a normal human and as such has the body of a teenager well after maturing into adulthood. *Because Cyborg is physically a teenager but also technically an adult he has been welcome into the Justice League but maintains permanent status as a Teen Titan. Gallery 250px-CYBORG.png|Cyborg in Injustice: Gods Among Us Teentitans cyborg.png|Cyborg as he appears in Teen Titans cartoon series. Cyborg (TTG).png|Cyborg in Teen Titans Go! cyborg.jpg|Cyborg in a Comic Book!!! Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Justice League Members Category:Super Hero Category:DC Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Genius Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Leaders Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Batman Heroes Category:Injustice Heroes Category:Force-Field Users Category:Gadgeteers Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Inventors Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Technopaths Category:Multiple Saver Category:Fighter Category:One-Man Army Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Rescuers Category:Mechanically Modified Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Vigilante Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Riders Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Inconclusive Heroes Category:Empowered Normal Badass Category:Archenemy Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Tech-Users Category:Partners in Training Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Dimwits Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Villain's Crush Category:Villain's Lover Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Laser-Users Category:Bombers Category:Detectives Category:Rogue Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Right-Hand Category:Comic Relief Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Hope Bringer Category:Male Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Philanthropists Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Modified Human Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Lego Heroes Category:Soul Searchers Category:In love heroes Category:Martyr Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Lego Dimensions Heroes